Down the Rabbit Hole
by unprettierxo
Summary: One year after her escape from Yamatai, Lara Croft arrives at Rook Island in search of the legendary Rakyat Warrior Blade. But when she crosses paths with Jason Brody, she finds herself thrust back into a nightmare she long believed to be over. Post-TR, Mid-FC3.


**A/N:** I've spent the last month playing Far Cry 3 for the first time, and after playing Tomb Raider earlier this year, I immediately noticed the similarities between Jason, Lara, and the games themselves. & like anything else, it inspired me to write this. It takes place one year after the events of Tomb Raider and right smack dab in the middle of the events of Far Cry 3. If that screws up the canon timelines of FC3 and TR, then let's just pretend I said this is an AU. Anyway...

* * *

_In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again._

"Turn back now."

The shotgun was pointed at her jugular but Lara didn't flinch. It only seemed to be there out of instinct anyway and even if he did intend to shoot her, he had yet to do so. Her fingers itched for the dual pistols that hung on either side of her hips but she ignored the temptation and kept an even gaze with her gunman.

"You must turn back," he repeated. "It's not safe here."

"I'm looking for—" she began but the old man would have none of it.

He jerked the tip of his gun to her right, indicating the small ship she had docked a few yards away. "Leave! Before it is too late!"

"Look, I can take care of myself."

He looked as though he was going to continue his protest, but in what seemed like an instant, the color drained from his face and he fell utterly speechless. It was clear he wanted to both cower and run away as fast as possible but he could do neither. Lara readied herself to spin around on her heel, hands hovering over the handles of her own guns, but then an arm wrapped around her gunman's shoulders and a leery smile came into view.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

His accent was thicker than his companion's and his appearance bared an even bigger difference. His grin reminded her of everything her father had told her that was wrong with men but at least he was more welcoming than the now frightened man beside him. Though he reeked of dirt and sweat and blood and other smells Lara didn't recognize — nor did she want to, he seemed quite charming.

"He told me it isn't safe here."

"You're a little bit off in the head, aren't you, old man?" He let out a laugh, one that would cause anyone else to assume he was off in the head himself, "He's crazy! Don't listen to him." Giving the old man a gentle pat on the head, he released his grip and the old man fell to the ground. He turned back to Lara. "Welcome to my island," he said, outstretching his arms towards their surroundings, "I am Vaas. And you must be...?"

"Lara Croft," she answered, "I've come here to research the Rakyat. I'm looking for an ancient knife that is said to belong to the people of this island."

His smile widened, though it seemed no more sincere. "Come then, Lara," he offered, leading her to his jeep, "I will show you around."

She hesitated. She never even expected to run into anyone at all during this expedition but her knowledge of the land clearly lacked, though that wasn't her fault. She had few legends to go by and even fewer facts. Initially, she was under the impression that the islands were deserted and only through further research did she come to the conclusion that Rakyat natives still inhabited them. Even then, she didn't expect there to be enough residents for the land to be considered dangerous. Unless, of course, the natives had turned on one another. Or the old man was referring to something else entirely.

She glanced back down at him, still cowering in the sand, and she wondered if it was right to just leave him there like that.

Vaas turned around when he realized Lara hadn't yet followed. "He'll be alright, hermana. Don't you worry. My men will watch over him."

Three of the four had joined her and the old man at the shore and the fourth returned to the jeep. They gave her a reassuring nod, though it was hardly reassuring at all because she couldn't see their faces, but she ultimately gave in and hurried over to the vehicle. Vaas allowed her to climb in first, pausing briefly to take a look at the 'view', and then hopped in himself and gave the driver the signal to move.

As the beach faded into the background behind them, Lara could've swore she heard a gunshot in the distance.


End file.
